borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tediore
Tediore weapons have mediocre qualities. Their primary feature is a very quick reload speed. Weapons made by this manufacturer are common and are well known for being the cheapest and most accessible. In the original Borderlands game, Tediore makes legendary grade weapons that innately regenerate ammunition. These weapons follow a "self-defence" style naming scheme. In Borderlands 2, Tediore is known for producing disposable weapons which, instead of being reloaded, are thrown away and explode. The power of the explosion produced is proportional to the amount of ammo left in the weapon. New weapons are digistructed directly into the Vault Hunter's hands. = = Products The following are items made by Tediore. Weapons: *Repeater Pistol - Chiquito Amigo (The Secret Armory of General Knoxx DLC only.) *Submachine Gun - Bone Shredder Weapons: *Combat Rifle - Guardian *Repeater Pistol - Protector *Revolver - Equalizer *Shotgun - Defender *Submachine Gun - Savior Class Mods: *Berserker - Berserker, Bombardier, Common Man Tediore Loyalty *Hunter - Ranger, Scavenger Grenade Mods: *Contact - Explosive Shields: *Health Regeneration - Healing, Restorative, Panacea Weapons: *Combat Rifle - Avenger (The Secret Armory of General Knoxx DLC only.) Weapon Tiers *Tediore Value = Level 13 - 21 *Tediore Special = Level 22 - 30 *Tediore Super = Level 31 - 39 *Tediore Limited = Level 40 - 47 *Tediore Supreme = Level 48+ Usage Tediore guns have reduced damage, as well as increased spread. This usually makes them inferior compared to the weapons from other manufacturers, and not so well suited as a primary weapon. However, they have exceptional reload speed and excellent swap-in and swap-out speed. This makes them excellent as emergency side-arms. For example, a Tediore Anarchy will never match a Torgue Anarchy in terms of firepower. But, in certain cases, (like in the case of a skag ambush) the Tediore SMG will become operable (swapped in, loaded and ready to fire) faster than the Torgue SMG. Tediore unique and legendary weapons also follow this trend: None of them have exceptional firepower or combat abilities. However, all of legendaries can regenerate ammo, giving them more of a secondary weapon role. Lilith can use Tediore guns to great effect: Her phasewalk play-style (phase in, fight, phase out, repeat) leaves her with very little time to reload. Tediore guns help not waste time swapping and reloading weapons. The Tediore Loyalty Class Mod, Common Man, is assigned to Brick. Notes *Tediore makes weapons used on Outrunners, as evidenced by vehicular weaponry counting toward Tediore when determining a character's favorite manufacturer. *Tediore manufactures Mulciber Mk2 turret parts for the same reason as the Runner weaponry. Quotes *"Cheap, reliable, lightweight, and incredibly fast reload speeds; Tediore makes an easy-to-use gun." *"If you're on a budget, Tediore is always the way to go." *"Money is tight. Times are bad. You need a gun. Go the Tediore way." Traits *Low Damage *Low Accuracy *(Very) fast reload speeds *(Very) fast weapon swapping *All unique weapons regenerate ammo = = Products The following are items made by Tediore. Weapons: *Shotgun - Splatgun Weapons: *Shotgun - Deliverance Class Mods: *blank Grenade Mods: *blank Shields: *blank Weapon Tiers *blank Usage In Borderlands 2, Tediore weaponry is still known for its quick reload speeds, although their firearms do not require a physical reload. Instead, Tediore has introduced a new digistruct system for their guns and made every single weapon they manufacture to be disposable. When a Tediore gun runs out of ammo, the weapon is thrown away and promptly explodes. A new weapon with the customer's ammunition is then immediately digistructed into his or her hands. This means that any ammo which was loaded into the weapon is also lost if the gun is reloaded before its magazine is empty, but the power of the explosion is also proportional to the amount of ammo left inside the gun. This may mean that even though Tediore weapons are known for their mediocre qualities and that the character loses ammo left inside the gun when manually reloading, they may be utilized by Gunzerkers with ammo regeneration abilities to quickly deal out massive amounts of damage in combination with their action skill. Notes *blank Quotes *blank Traits *blank Category:Manufacturers Category:Tediore